


[VID] Perfect Space - Sterek Fanvid

by ssleif



Series: Fanvids by SSLeif [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fanvid, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 13:28:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8846857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssleif/pseuds/ssleif
Summary: A Fanvid for 12 Days of Sterek to "Perfect Space" by The Avett Brothers





	

 

 

[Perfect Space (A Sterek Fanvid)](https://vimeo.com/195614522) from [SSleif](https://vimeo.com/user54102792) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).

 

 

Song: "Perfect Space" by the Avett brothers

Video clips: Teen Wolf and Open Gate

Software: Sony Vegas Studio 11

Beta'd by SixSpades

 

Thanks for watching!


End file.
